


Wind at my back

by Juno999



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2019, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno999/pseuds/Juno999
Summary: Collection of my drabbles for Chrobin week 2019.





	1. A thousand eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Battle and war

The hot desert sun was burning through Robin’s heavy coat. Despite the heat surrounding her, she could feel a cold shiver go down her spine. Robin pulled her hood up over her head, as if trying to hide. She felt uneasy from the moment they entered Plegian borders, like a thousand eyes were watching over her. The sun felt too hot, the light was too bright, and the remains of the fell dragon scattered around the desert were too sinister. It must have been massive to leave such a sight after itself! Those bones were bleached by the unforgiving desert sun, were laying there for thousands of years, yet they seemed alive to Robin and she tried to avoid looking at them.  
“Robin, are you alright?” Chrom asked, as he looked up from the map of Plegian castle. “I need you in your best shape for this battle.”  
“Of course,” she replied. “I just feel a little odd.”  
“It’s all those eyes watching us.”  
“What do you mean?” it always surprised her, how he could tell what she was feeling.  
“Think about it, the Shepards, our army, our Feroxi allies and all our people are all watching as we go into this battle. A thousand eyes are watching us today.”  
“Well let’s hope that my strategy will carry us through.”  
“I know it will.”  
“You put a lot of trust in the person, who does not remember her own past.”  
“I trust the person you are now. My brilliant tactician.”  
Robin pulled her hood lower, so that Chrom, couldn’t see her blush. Somehow the simplest things he said still got her flustered.  
“Let’s move out, I hear the our signal.”  
Robin grabbed her sword and her tomes and followed Chrom to their positions. No matter how many eyes were watching her, no matter how uneasy the desert made her feel, after this battle was won and this war was over, she would still remain Chrom’s trusted tactician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at following prompts and doing drabbles. I wanted to try writing shorter fics and also spend less time re-writing my fics, so this is going to be an interesting challenge. So we will see there this goes.  
> Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Snowdrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Flowers

A small white flower landed on her book. Robin raised her eyes from the text she was reading and saw Chrom standing above her with a bouquet of white wildflowers in his hand.  
“What is it?” she asked.  
“You seemed down lately,” he responded. “I know it has been difficult for you to return to the battlefield.”  
“I chose to do so, remember,” Robin laughed. “How could I let my dear husband go to another continent alone? I just haven’t realized how much I would miss our daughter.”  
“I know, I miss her terribly as well,” Chrom sat down next to her. “I saw those flowers around camp and thought they would cheer you up.”  
“Thank you. They are beautiful.”  
“They were one of Emm’s favourites. She would wait for them to appear every spring,” she could hear pain in Chrom’s voice.  
“Let’s make sure we don’t lose anyone this time. I want for all of us to return home.”  
He gave a small nod in response and placed the flowers on her book.  
“What kind of flowers are those?”  
“Snowdrops. Sumia told me that they have a wonderful meaning in flower language.”  
“What is it?”  
“Hope.”  



	3. An Open Field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Longing/pinning

A gentle breeze is moving the tall grass. The sky is blue and clear with soft, white clouds passing by. The sun is warm and bright. There are better places to take a nap, but this one is pretty good after all. I can see why you were here, when we found you. It feels like it was yesterday. Lissa noticed you first, always eager to help those around her. Frederic cautioned us about approaching a stranger. And I…all I remember was the immediate connection I felt. Like I found a part of myself, that was always missing.   
We have been looking for you for years now, ever since you have disappeared from the battlefield. You don’t get to see how our daughter is growing and how our country is healing. How everyone has changed. I bet you wouldn’t recognized Lissa at all, and Frederic is just as cautious and weary. Some things never change. Every year since you have been gone, I come back to the spot where we first found you. Maybe, I hope I will find a sign of where to look for you next. Or maybe, I hope, that you will be back here taking a nap on the ground again. Wherever you are, I hope you that are well and happy. I miss you greatly. Everyday.


	4. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Modern AU

She peeked out from behind the bookshelves. The blue haired young man was sitting at one of the study tables, looking through the book he had just grabbed. He came to the library almost everyday. Robin kept an eye on him, as she was shelving books, but stayed out of his sight.  
“You have such a crush on him,” she heard a voice behind her. Her fellow librarian was standing there with a smirk on her face.  
“That is not true, Tharja. It’s not often that we have celebrity visiting here.”  
“The fact, that you think that he is a celebrity…”  
“He is the best fencer in our city!”  
Tharja shook her head, waived her hand dismissively and walked away. Robin saw her return to the information stand and turned back to her cart. A few books in the chess section were on the wrong shelf and she pulled them out to find a proper spot for them. When she looked up, she saw the blue haired man on the other side of the shelf. He smiled.  
“Hello, I was actually just looking for a librarian. Can you help me find The Venetian Rapier?”


	5. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompt: Memories

“Father,” Chrom heard his daughter’s voice and moved the documents, he was working on to the side. “Are you busy?”  
“For you, sweetie, never.”  
Lucina climbed on the chair next to his work desk. Chrom couldn’t believe that just four years ago she could barely walk. He also recalled meeting her future self and knew that she grew up to be an amazing and capable young woman. A true princess of her country, a great warrior and very much her mother’s daughter. He could see Robin in her features, in the way she held the book while reading, in her stern gaze, when she was working on a tough puzzle.  
“What would you like to do today?” Chrom asked as his daughter settled in her chair.  
“Can you tell me about mother?”  
“Of course,” he smiled. Lucina often wanted to hear stories about Robin. “What would you like to hear?”  
“I have asked everybody in the castle, what kind of person mother was. Aunt Lissa said that she was unstoppable on the battlefield. Frederic said that roasted bear was her favourite food. Aunt Maribelle said that she was brave and kind, and that she loved camomile tea. And Sumia said that her favourite books were about great battles of old.”  
“All of that is true. You have learned so much already. But there is one thing I think you missed.”  
“What is it?”  
“She loved you very much.”  



	6. A game of chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Prompt: Head and Heart

Chrom observed with amusement, as the young woman, across the chessboard from him, stared intensely at her pieces. The expression on Robin’s face was the same, as the one she had during the strategy meetings for the battles. She was thinking through all the possible scenarios and how to achieve victory, with the least losses possible. His admiration for her talent and brilliant mind never ceased. Even in a leisurely game of chess Robin’s mind remained razor sharp and focused on tactics.  
“If you keep looking at me, instead of the board, you are going to lose track of the game,” Chrom heard her say, as the tactician finally made a decision to move her pawn.  
“Oh, but half of the fun, is to observe your opponent,” he retaliated, deciding on his next move.  
“The game is more for strategy practice, than fun,” Robin sighed in response. “You are way too easily distracted.”  
“I don’t see, why it can’t be both,” Chrom moved the knight to counter Robin’s pawn. “You have fun while planning the strategy meetings, don’t you? Isn’t that because you get to do what you love?”  
“I guess,” she was once again completely caught in the world of the chess board.  
“And I love spending time with you. Whenever it is while planning our next battle, or sharing meal, or playing a game of chess. As long as I am with you…”  



	7. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Prompt: Promise

From the moment she picked up her sword for the first time, from the moment she used her tome to conjure lighting, Robin knew one thing for sure, she would follow this man anywhere. She never could quite explain it, the weird almost instant connection she felt, when she saw Chrom for the first time. She did know his name after all, even if she could barely remember her own. It has been a whirlwind of adventure from that moment on. All the roads they have travelled together, all the battles in which they have protected each other, new countries they have visited. All of it started in the moment when Chrom found her unconscious on the ground. Not all their memories were happy of course. They have lost so many along the way, they have suffered greatly and at times have barely survived by the skin of their teeth. However, in best and worst moments they have remained together. And now it brought them here, to the resurrected fell dragon towering in front of them. Robin took a deep breath in and stepped forward. She knew that the man she loved was behind her. She knew that their daughter was by their side and she knew that no matter what she would protect them. She made that promise on the day she first picked up her sword, even if she didn’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes all my drabbles for Chrobin week. I think the big challenge for me was to write something everyday and keeping the writing on the shorter side, as well as not to spend as much time on editing and rewriting, as it usually takes me a significant amount of time to finish one fanfic. I really enjoyed writing those, even of they ended up being not as polished as I would like them to be. It was a very fun experiment and I am looking forward to participating again next year.  
> Thank you to all the folks who took time to read those and give me kudos, I really appreciate your support!


End file.
